


Увидимся во вторник

by Hikari_Ai



Series: Юри по вторникам [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Medical, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Doctor Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Game of Thrones References, House M.D. References, Humor, M/M, Prostate Exam AU, Urologist!Yuuri, Victor No Chill Nikiforov, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юри немножко умирает, но Виктор живёт, простите
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Ai/pseuds/Hikari_Ai
Summary: Где-то между третьей чашкой кофе и двенадцатым обследованием простаты в тот день доктор Кацуки влюбляется.Виктор Никифоров просто желает, чтобы у него были яйца для встречи с его милым урологом.Работа есть и нафикбуке





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll See You on Tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620920) by [Skowronek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skowronek/pseuds/Skowronek). 



> **Осторожно:** много Бейонсе и исследований простаты. Душа переводчика счастливо умерла и отправилась в Рай (или Ад, мне слишком плохо, чтобы понять это). Буду рада тычкам в ПБ.
> 
> ...а мама мне говорила, что раз в мед не поступила, то англо-русский медицинский словарь никогда больше не понадобится, но жизнь моя опять повернула куда-то не туда...

Как и все великие истории, эта началась простым способом — неожиданно и во вторник.

В какой-то момент в темной хватке часа ночи Юри начинает дремать между двумя сценами в серии «Игры престолов», которую он собирался смотреть весь день. На экране Джон Сноу смотрит вдаль, одновременно и страдающе, и не подозревающе. Юри, спящий, как могут спать только измученные исследованиями врачи, ещё не знал, что через пару часов он будет выглядеть точно также.

В час ночи Юри Кацуки ещё ничего не знал.

_____________

Юри просыпается в семь тридцать утра. Дальше всё начинает лететь в тартарары.

Утренний свет как вор пробирается в его комнату и крадёт сон Юри о «Need for Speed» и воспалении почек. Юри тихонько заставляет свои глаза открыться и закрывает их, пока его мозг кричит о кофе.

В квартире Юри нет кофе. Он знает это так же хорошо, как и то, что во взрослом человеческом теле двести шесть костей. Юри подходит к ванной, где его зубная паста почему-то валяется на полу. Он ставит галочку напротив «ежедневная тренировка», когда наклоняется поднять тюбик. Затем тащится на кухню, где пустой холодильник и бесполезная сломанная кофеварка смотрят на него с обвинением. Юри смотрит в ответ. Вселенная останавливается.

(У многих людей складываются отношения, основанные на любви и ненависти, которые скоро начинают граничить со злобным террором, с принтерами. Юри, однако, находится в таких отношениях со своей кофеваркой. Юри отказывается обесчеловечивать своего злейшего врага, так что имя у машины Альберт.

Альберт в тайне мудак, поэтому Юри, которому нужен кофеин каждое утро, выглядит больше как зомби, чем как функционирующий взрослый человек и доктор с его медицинской степенью.)

— Кофеин, — закричал мозг Юри, когда он повернулся на пятках и бросился к двери.

Ему нужно сходить в ближайший Старбакс.

_____________

Доказательством утренней неуклюжести Юри становится то, что он проливает свой американо, когда входит в клинику и поскальзывается на чистом полу.

Его голубая рубашка приобретает некрасивый тёмно-коричневый оттенок прямо в центре груди. Юри ругается — тихо, по-японски, сдержанно — и смотрит, как мокрая крышка от кофейного стаканчика падает, делая кинематографический оборот в воздухе.

(Это такой позор, регистрирует на краю сознания Юри. Такой милый стаканчик. Он был постоянным посетителем Старбакса так долго, что Сынгыль, мужественно переносящий невзгоды и равнодушный к радостям бариста, каждый раз правильно пишет по буквам его имя. Таких бариста надо ценить. Такие стаканчики из-под кофе надо ценить.)

— Я могу гарантировать, что он наш лучший специалист, сэр, — радостный голос Сары вклинивается в его затуманенный мозг. — Да? Тогда решено. Сейчас посмотрю… В четырнадцать вас устроит? Великолепно. Удачного дня!

Сара кладёт трубку с щелчком. Юри, всё ещё не двигающийся и смотрящий на одинокую крышку одновременно с отчаянием и безысходностью в глазах, мог услышать цоканье высоких каблуков о белый мрамор, пока она спешит к нему от стойки регистрации.

— Юри! — восклицает она с широкой улыбкой и солнечным беспокойством. — Я только что записала к тебе пациента, это, кажется, немного срочно. Только посмотри на себя! Я позабочусь об этом, иди пока в кабинет, я вернусь туда с твоей рубашкой.

Сара похлопала Юри по плечу и сбежала в кладовую.

— Извините, — слышит он справа и отпрыгивает с дороги, когда пациент пытался открыть дверь, которую Юри загородил с другой стороны. Внезапная встряска заставляет несчастные остатки кофе вылиться на мрамор неприглядными брызгами. Несколько капель попадают Юри на джинсы. Сильный аромат остывающего кофе смешивается с обычным стерильным запахом клиники.

Когда Сара исчезает в кладовке с глухим стуком закрывшейся двери, Юри узнаёт о нескольких вещах:

  1. Сара продолжает называть его лучшим специалистом клиники, несмотря на то, что его последняя статья не была революционной, и Юри было немного стыдно, что её опубликовали в «Журнале об урологии», том 201, выпуск 6. (Юри составил письмо по электронной почте с просьбой удалить её из выпуска. Пхичит, который услышал от растерянного Юри, что уже второй критик возносил хвалу этой статье, удалил черновик под звук сурового и довольного «Юри, нет!» и хлопанье крышки ноутбука.)
  2. Свидетелем его утренней катастрофы стал первый за этот день пациент, милый мистер Плисецкий, который также является постоянным пациентом и, вероятно, будет вспоминать об унижении Юри каждый раз, когда будет приходить на приём.
  3. — Я — огнедышащий дракон, — поёт Бейонсе. Юри понимает, что Сара, должно быть, проиграла еженедельное пари с Пхичитом, и теперь право выбирать музыку его. Юри хочет уволиться на пять дней из-за чередования «Lemonade» и «I am… Sasha Fierce» и проведения исследования яичек под ритм «Single Ladies».
  4. К этому моменту Сара и Пхичит настолько привыкли к тому, что Юри проливает на себя кофе, что хранят семь разных рубашек, чтобы он мог переодеться у себя в кабинете и не выглядеть жалким, неумелым идиотом. Все рубашки — это любезность Пхичита, который купил их для тебя, потому что _твоё отсутствие вкуса оскорбляет твои абдоминальные мышцы, Юри._
  5. Юри всё ещё не выпил нужное количество кофе и не может функционировать.



— Вот ты где, Юри, твоя рубашка, — Сара возвращается со знакомым быстрым стуком каблуков. Юри, который раньше танцевал балет на пуантах и может доказать это с помощью своих лодыжек, не понимает, как она балансирует на шпильках на отполированном как каток мраморе. — Иди и переоденься.

Она поднимает зазвонивший телефон прежде, чем Юри успевает это осознать. Сара шикает на него, чтобы он оставил беспорядок и ушёл переодеваться, так что он это и делает. Во время короткой прогулки к своему кабинету Юри виновато улыбается мистеру Плисецкому, который терпеливо ждёт в кресле и слабо пахнет пирожками и сигаретами. Юри стоит опять предупредить его о вреде курения, но, может быть, позже, когда он перестанет повторять тропу позора Серсеи Ланнистер.

(Это нечто. Пхичит установил приложение на телефон, которое при включении звенит как колокол. Он притворяется тихой септой из «Игры престолов» каждый раз, когда становится свидетелем неловкости Юри, то есть каждый день.)

Юри переодевается в новую рубашку — синюю, потому что _ты чертовски хорошо выглядишь в синем, Юри, поверь мне, я доктор_. Он только собирается пригласить мистера Плисецкого, когда Сара стучит по двери пальцами и просовывает голову. Вместе с ней в кабинет проникает свежий запах антисептика.

— Хочу предупредить… — она предостерегает Юри, приближая свою руку к нему в знакомом жесте. С привычной лёгкостью Юри бросает ей заляпанную рубашку. — Я позвонила Пхичиту, он забежит в Старбакс по дороге сюда. А, и следующий Джей-Джей. Думаю, тебе лучше знать об этом заранее.

Сара приоткрывает рот в сочувствующей улыбке и уходит, стуча своими невозможными каблуками. Юри вспоминает [гифку с осьминогом, который с криком «NOPE» убегает за пределы кадра](https://goo.gl/GKjypP). Он решительно отождествляет себя с ним.

_____________

Его рубашка выглажена и свежа, его улыбка совершенно профессиональная, его одноразовые перчатки белее, чем Голливудская улыбка, Юри исследует простату мистера Плисецкого с видом человека, который видел всё.

Мистер Плисецкий, которого Юри безумно любит хотя бы за невозмутимое отношение _(Ещё в Москве я пережил коммунизм. Я не боюсь урологов, доктор.)_ , на протяжении всего осмотра рассказывает Юри о своём внуке, Юрочке. Юрочка кажется действительно милым ребёнком, чей единственный недостаток — взрывать металлом ночную тишину. Юри любезно издаёт несколько сочувствующих звуков, до сих пор удивляясь, как мужчина безучастно ведёт случайный разговор во время пальцевого исследования прямой кишки.

Когда ректальное пальпирование заканчивается, Юри извиняется, что прерывает их разговор и объясняет несколько пунктов об уровне простат-специфического антигена мистера Плисецкого, всё больше отчаиваясь, что его любимый пациент был первым за день. С этого момента он может стать только хуже.

_____________

Следующий пациент, Джей-Джей, тоже постоянный у Юри. Он вскакивает с усмешкой на лице, которую Юри не считает уместной. Его канареечно-желтая рубашка ослепляет лишённые кофеина нервы Юри.

Джей-Джей, как всегда, суёт свой зад без просьбы и просит сделать исследование в «стиле Джей-Джея».

Юри, как всегда, слишком напуган, чтобы спросить, что он имеет в виду. Он немного умирает внутри.

_____________

Пхичит приходит ровно в тот момент, когда уходит Джей-Джей. Он бросает стакан карамельного макиато с дополнительными взбитыми сливками в лицо Юри. Юри, которому нужно очистить свою душу после приёма Джей-Джея, выпивает всё в несколько глотков, благословляя Пхичита, Старбакс и свой повышающийся уровень сахара.

— Сынгыль просил передать тебе, что он собирается лишить тебя привилегий в виде фотографий своей хаски, если ты ещё раз разольёшь кофе, — весело сообщает ему Пхичит. — И в следующий раз он может неправильно написать твоё имя.

Юри выпускает страдальческий вздох. Это не ошибка.

— Он бы не стал.

— Он бы стал.

— Сынгыль никогда не говорил так много слов за раз. Ты врёшь, — обвиняет Юри, указывая пальцем в лицо Пхичиту.

Пхичит прищуривается. Юри замирает. Они оба думают о Джей-Джее, которого Пхичит встретил по пути в кабинет Юри. Они оба думают, где побывал этот палец мгновение назад.

— Уйди, — говорит Юри.

_____________

В тринадцать тридцать Сара снова стоит на пороге кабинета Юри.

— Мне очень жаль, Юри, — говорит она, заламывая свои руки.

— Это не твоя вина, Сара, — отвечает Юри. Они повторяют это каждую неделю.

Сара снова изрекает «Прости», потому что она достойный человек. Её брат врывается мимо неё в кабинет Юри, потому что он не такой.

— Слушай сюда, Кацуки, — начинает Микки. Его лицо, хоть и красивое, искажено злой гримасой. Единственное время, когда он не морщится, — это когда он смотрит на Сару. Юри думает, что морщины у Микки появятся уже к тридцати, и он будет выглядеть как отец Сары, которым, вероятно, намеревается быть всё время.

— Для тебя доктор Кацуки, Микки, — шипит Сара и закрывает дверь. Юри и Микки играют в гляделки, как и каждый будний день, в тринадцать тридцать два. Юри разрывает зрительный контакт первый, как и каждый день, в тринадцать тридцать три.

— Мистер Криспино, — многозначительно говорит Юри.

— Ты не прикоснёшься к моей сестре, — говорит Микки, как он делает в тринадцать тридцать четыре.

— Мне не интересно трогать Сару, мистер Криспино, — говорит Юри. Тоже самое он говорит каждый день. Они знают этот сценарий наизусть. Юри мог бы получить Оскар за это; это выступление всей жизни. — А теперь, пожалуйста…

— Нет, — гнёт свою линию Микки в тринадцать тридцать пять. Гляделки возобновляются, пока без стука снова не заходит Сара.

— Спусти свои чёртовы штаны, Микки, — рычит она.

Сара выходит. Дверь закрывается, хлопнув громче, чем обычно.

То что, происходит дальше, совпадает с их обычным сценарием минута в минуту. В это включено: Микки, который отказывается не угрожать Юри, который работает с Сарой и представляет угрозу. Юри, который отказывается слушать угрозы Микки, потому что он не будет тратить время на Микки, если он может лечить вместо этого пациента. Поэтому Микки записывается на пять приёмов в неделю, всегда в одно и то же время, потому что он человек привычки. Они играют в гляделки, а потом Микки спускает штаны и устраивает разнос Юри, в то время как тот натягивает свои белые перчатки и приступает к ректальному исследованию Микки.

(Простата Микки самая хорошо проверенная во всём Детройте, Юри просто знает.)

В тринадцать сорок семь тирада усиливается. Юри, как и положено по его роли в этом сценарии, грозит снова позвать доктора Барановскую. Они оба знают, что она может сделать для ревнующих братьев, которые беспокоят других пациентов своими громкими речами. Они оба помнят, как однажды Микки выкинули из клиники. Они коллективно решают сохранить остатки достоинства Микки и не говорить об этом.

(Никто в клинике, а особенно Сара, никогда не напоминал Микки, что доктор Барановская сейчас читает лекции в Медицинском колледже Государственного университета Уэйна каждый вторник и поэтому не может снова выкинуть Микки.)

Без десяти четырнадцать Микки покидает кабинет Юри и шагает к стойке Сары, где собирается проверять её в течение целых десяти минут прежде, чем ровно в четырнадцать он будет беспокоить доктора Чальдини и его интерна, Пхичита. Затем Пхичит сделает селфи с Микки, когда тот будет уходить. Юри будет пить кофе и наблюдать за их представлением.

В два часа дня у Юри новый пациент.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечания автора:**  
>  \+ журнал об урологии существует, но я придумала тома.
> 
>  **Примечания переводчика:**  
>  \+ Песни Бейонсе:  
> Beyoncé - Don't Hurt Yourself  
> Beyoncé - Lemonade  
> Beyoncé - I am... Sasha Fierce  
> Beyoncé - Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)


	2. Chapter 2

Для Виктора Никифорова (мужчина, тридцать пять лет, голубые глаза, светлые волосы, дипломированный болван и превосходный владелец пуделя) понедельник заканчивается в одиннадцать вечера, когда он возвращается домой из клуба, слегка подвыпивший и смутно несчастный.

Яков — официально: владелец катка, где работает Виктор, неофициально: названный отец Виктора и жилетка для слёз — считает своим личным провалом, что не воспитал Виктора лучше. Виктор должен знать, что ни один ответственный взрослый не идёт на вечеринку в будний день.

(Виктор слышит разочарование Якова в тишине, которая наступает, когда он приходит на каток, немного опоздав и с заметным похмельем. Тишина длится около десяти секунд, прежде чем Яков взрывается. Виктор никогда не подчёркивает то, что с Яковом они встретились, когда ему было двадцать лет и воспитывать его было уже поздно. Следовательно, Якову следует немного расслабиться.)

Так что, в этом нет ничего необычного — сейчас понедельник и Виктор возвращается домой из клуба. Маккачин встречает его лаем — без особого восторга и немного обиженно, как считает Виктор. Тем не менее, пудель идёт за Виктором, когда тот ковыляет в свою спальню.

В спальне всё серо-белое, с острыми углами и скандинавским уютом, что довольно справедливо, так как Виктор купил всё в ИКЕА и никогда не жалел о прошлом. Виктор прыгает на кровать, зовя к себе Маккачин, и решает, что лучший способ закончить день — это устроить марафон последних эпизодов первого сезона «Доктора Хауса».

(Виктор любит драму, будь она по телеку или в жизни… Последнее предпочтительнее, но он доволен и тем, что есть.)

Он смотрит серию именно так, как стоит смотреть любимую тайную слабость ночью в понедельник, — открыто, цитируя излюбленные реплики и обнимая собаку. Наверное, для фигуры полезнее баловаться сериалами, чем фаст-фудом, особенно, если случилось так, что ты бывший спортсмен, который сейчас тренирует молодых и впечатлительных юнцов.

(Первое правило клубных вечеринок в понедельник — не говорить о клубных вечеринках в понедельник.)

Вот так всё и происходит: Виктор прижимает к себе Маккачин, хихикая, когда Хаус говорит что-нибудь саркастичное (что происходит всё время), и замирает, когда слышит слова Хауса:

— Ещё слово и я закончу осмотр проверкой простаты.

Виктор, занятый смехом и игрой с шерстью Маккачин, внезапно останавливается. Макка мило дёргает головой, пытаясь заставить Виктора почесать её. Виктор, как правило, воркует на это, потому что это общепринятый жест — с милой собакой надо поворковать. Но не в этот раз.

В этот раз Виктор задаётся вопросом. У него никогда прежде не было проверки простаты.

_______________

Остальная часть ночи прошла так:

  1. Виктор сделал кофе, потому что это логичная вещь для полуночи. Кофе чёрный, как ночь Детройта снаружи, потому что Виктор выше мирских забот, таких как хождение по магазинам или наличие пригодного для питья молока в холодильнике.
  2. Понедельник перетекает во вторник, потому что вселенная скучна и предсказуема. Макачин храпит — она тоже знает глубокую правду о природе мира. Виктор снимает видео своей спящей собаки и скидывает своему лучшему другу, Крису (тридцать три года, мужчина, блондин, зелёные глаза, дипломированный сердцеед и обладатель шикарной задницы).
  3. В час ночи Виктор ждёт ответа, но спустя несколько минут становится ясно, что Крис сейчас или спит с кем-то, или просто спит. Первый вариант был более правдоподобным. Виктор кладёт свой iPhone обратно.
  4. Виктор идёт в Spotify, открывает свой любимый плейлист и приступает к исследованию.
  5. Ночь тянется медленно, как и все ночи, которые не проводишь в клубах. Виктор читает о проверке простаты.



В семь тридцать Виктор впервые в жизни знает о простате больше, чем её местоположение. Тринадцать онлайн-статей просветили его в плане медицины больше, чем смогли все года обучения (включая года, проведённые за просмотром и пересмотром «Доктора Хауса», Виктор не глупый. Он знает, что это никакая не волчанка). Он заходит так далеко, что смотрит на научный журнал в открытом доступе, но количество слов, которые ему необходимо вбить в Merriam Webster, мешает даже при взгляде на аннотацию статьи.

Само собой разумеется: Виктор что-то запоминает. Он узнал, что он примерно в восьми-десяти годах от возраста, когда потребуются проходить регулярные проверки. И он не думает, что у него совпадают синдромы рака простаты. На некоторое время это его успокаивает.

В восемь тридцать, после того как он принимает душ и выгуливает Маккачин, Виктор начинает готовить завтрак. Похмелье заставляет задуматься, а не попросить ли больничный. Ему известно, что Яков узнает, что он не болен. Он не звонит.

Яичница Виктора готова в восемь сорок. Он приносит ноутбук на кухню, где ест, пока на YouTube играет видео о раке простаты.

Затем, жуя свой завтрак, Виктор узнаёт от рассказчика, что чем больше он мастурбирует, тем выше риск рака простаты, но чем больше он занимается сексом, тем этот риск ниже. Виктор замирает с поднесенной ко рту ложкой. Останавливает видео. Он пытается мысленно переварить информацию, как будто это пища. Это не пища. Это даже не пища для размышлений. Виктор хочет более простой мир.

— В этом нет смысла, — говорит он, пробуя слова на вкус. — Макка, в этом есть смысл?

Макка не отвечает. Очень хорошо, думает Виктор. Он неожиданно пишет Крису — мужчина ещё не прочитал прошлое сообщение, но он прощает ему это, потому что Виктор мягкий, милосердный и милостивый. И ещё другие прилагательные, начинающиеся на «М», которые он выучил на уроках английского языка несколько лет назад, ещё в Санкт-Петербурге. Поэтому он просто пишет Крису, что ему, вероятно, не нужно беспокоиться о простате с тем количеством секса, которое есть у Криса.

Вот в чём дело — Виктор не занимался сексом. Дело не в том, что он не может трахаться. Он может и мог бы (некоторые прилагательные сами приходят на ум: красивый, изящный, _роскошный_ ), но в то время, когда Виктор полностью понимает удовлетворение Криса случайными связями, Виктор ждёт чего-то большего.

— Это как пицца, — объяснил он прошлой ночью Крису. — Ты можешь принести домой печальный замороженный кусочек из супермаркета и мучить его в микроволновке. Или ты можешь свалить в Италию и получить настоящую.

(Или он так считал. Виктор никогда не был в Италии, но он отказывается верить, что может ошибаться.)

Но если ты хочешь вкусную пиццу — или другие вкусные вещи, как в случае Виктора, хотя он не откажется от славного кусочка пепперони — тебе нужно это получить. Виктор не получает, потому что у него была справедливая доля одноразовых связей, которые он провёл, задаваясь вопросом, скучает ли Маккачин одна дома, пока более или менее красивые мужчины пытались и не могли найти простату Виктора.

Итак, логика проста. Виктор не мог иметь настоящего контакта, но у него всё ещё оставалась его рука.

И сейчас — эта проблема простаты. Виктор не может не заострять на этом внимание у себя в голове, гордясь созвучием «проблема простаты» больше, чем он когда-либо гордился своими успехами в фигурном катании. Он всё ещё подозрительно смотрит на видео на YouTube, всё ещё опасаясь статистических данных о простате, которые бессмысленны, так как Виктор почти в них не верит. Почти.

В пять минут десятого он записывается на приём к врачу.

_____________

Виктор появляется у дверей новой частной клиники немного раньше, чем нужно, с увеличившейся тревогой и уменьшившимся похмельем. Интерьер — везде белый мрамор, гладкий металл и прямоугольные зеркала — радует его современный вкус, но он знает, что это не та архитектура, которую до внутренних писков хочется выложить в Instagram.

Темноволосая секретарша приглашает его с профессиональной улыбкой, которая умудряется выглядеть естественной на её лице. Она выглядит так, будто готова сорваться танцевать под ритм песни Бейонсе, которую слышит Виктор. Музыка немного не сходится с атмосферой клиники, думает он. Виктор единственный пациент в приёмной. Женщина несколько раз заглядывает за дверь кабинета, прежде чем встретить Виктора на полпути.

— Вы должно быть мистер Никифоров, — восклицает женщина. Она, кажется, так счастлива его видеть, что Виктор начинает спрашивать себя, не нанята ли она, чтобы привлекать ничего не подозревающих мужчин внутрь, чтобы они могли сгинуть как десерт для покровителя логова вампиров. Он уверен, что клиника — только прикрытие. — Меня зовут Сара, мы разговаривали по телефону утром, — продолжила она. — Так как это ваш первый визит, не могли бы вы заполнить некоторые документы до приёма?

Прежде чем Виктор понимает это, он молча обдумывает законы гравитации и как она искривляет их на настолько высоких каблуках, что они должны быть опасны для здоровья. Женщина ведёт его к столу, оставляет его с кучей документов и стандартной ручкой каждой клиники (белый пластик с эмблемой клиники на боку, пишет синим), а затем поворачивается на одном остром каблуке.

— Извините, я на минуту, — говорит она и идёт к белой двери кабинета справа от её стола. Поспешно, не постучавшись, женщина — Сара — с силой открывает дверь и жестко приказывает без вступлений: — Спусти свои чёртовы штаны, Микки.

Виктор замирает третий раз за день. Сара хлопает дверью сильнее, чем дверь бы оценила, если бы двери были разумными и осознавали такие вещи. Виктор не отрывал взгляда от женщины, когда она повернулась.

— Извините, — говорит она беспечно, возвращаясь к столу. — Это мой брат.

Виктор переосмысливает.

— Боюсь, это займёт некоторое время, — продолжает Сара, бросая гневный взгляд на дверь, либо не обращая внимания на мысли Виктора, либо игнорируя их для взаимной выгоды. — Вы хотите, чтобы я помогла вам с бумагами?

Виктор считает себя смелым человеком. Когда он был подростком, он выполнял рискованные прыжки и быстрые дорожки перед тысячами. Когда ему было слегка за двадцать, он пережил серьёзную травму, которая вывела его из спорта. Когда ему было около тридцати, он открыл для себя новую карьеру в качестве тренера. Когда ему было слегка за тридцать, он пожертвовал своей независимостью и посвятил свою жизнь одному маленькому пуху радости, Маккачин.

Короче говоря, Виктор считает себя смелым человеком. Но когда Сара, которая может, а может и не быть, приманкой для доверчивых мужчин, предлагает свою помощь, Виктор молча качает головой.

— Хорошо тогда, — говорит Сара. Виктор вздыхает с облегчением (осторожно, украдкой, чтобы Сара не узнала, что она не обманула его). — Значит, позвольте мне только сказать, что нам нужен от вас образец мочи и…

_____________

Это продолжается несколько минут. Виктор заполняет различные анкеты, борясь с желанием укусить ручку («Негигиенично, — кричит ему мозг. — Бог знает какие микробы найдёт на ней команда Грегори Хауса»). Он предоставляет клинике анализ мочи. Бейонсе поёт во всю глотку с самоотверженностью, которую пульмонолог клиники, доктор Чальдини, должен либо презирать, либо почитать.

В какой-то момент дверь кабинета доктора Чальдини открывается (бесшумно, как в фильмах, Виктор впечатлен), пациент выходит, и парень идёт к выходу, дружелюбно болтая. Он здоровается с Виктором — сначала немного бездумно, но затем второй раз, смотря на Виктора, Сару и дверь уролога. Он ничего не говорит. Его улыбка полна секретов. Виктор считает это ещё одним доказательством, что клиника — лишь прикрытие для логова вампиров. Ему нужно написать Крису, чтобы он позаботился о Макке.

В какой-то другой момент — минуты или часы спустя, Виктор не уверен, застывший в аду комнаты ожидания, — через ленивую перебранку Сары и молодого мужчины Виктор слышит вой.

«Оборотень», — думает он.

— Простите, — говорит Сара; на этот раз она точно замечает страдание Виктора. — Это мой брат.

Молодой доктор — Пхичит, как узнаёт Виктор — снова смотрит на него долгим взглядом. Виктор вздрагивает. Сейчас тринадцать сорок семь, как говорит ему его iPhone. Он проводит следующие три минуты пересматривая свои жизненные решения.

Без десяти четырнадцать дверь уролога открывается с грохотом. Темноволосый пациент выходит, кипя от злости, но довольный; он идёт прямо к столу Сары, не обращая внимания ни на Виктора, ни на Пхичита. Пхичита, кажется, это не беспокоит. Он замечает неуверенное ерзанье Виктора и останавливает его взмахом руки. Что-то двигается у него нагрудном кармане. Виктор думает о логове вампиров и ничего не хочет знать.

— Нет, пожалуйста, подождите, — говорит доктор. — Доктор Кацуки позовёт вас. Он всегда делает короткий перерыв в без десяти два.

Виктор кивает и ждёт. Он не думает о нагрудном кармане Пхичита. Минуты проходят неспешно, как расстройство желудка. Виктор не слушает разговор Сары и её брата, потому что это жутко и он не хочет знать. Минуты тянутся всё медленнее и медленнее. Виктор не видит проницательного, расчётливого взгляда, который Пхичит бросает на него время от времени, когда не пишет. Проходит ещё несколько минут. Виктор не видит других пациентов. Он не думает, что это подозрительно. Он не думает.

В тринадцать пятьдесят девять Пхичит приглашает брата Сары в кабинет пульмонолога. Виктору требуется три секунды, прежде чем он задаётся вопросом, что беспокоит воющего темноволосого мужчину, что ему нужно столько назначений. Затем Сара встаёт со стула и доходит на своих высоких каблуках до кабинета уролога, открывая дверь с тем же солнечным выражением лица, что обмануло Виктора ранее.

— Мистер Никифоров? Доктор Кацуки готов вас принять сейчас.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечание автора:**  
>  \+ Серия "Доктора Хауса", которую смотрит Виктор, называется "Любовь ранит" и она из первого сезона (1 сезон 20 серия). Цитата реальна, и я люблю её.  
> \+ Видео на YouTube тоже реально, можете посмотреть его [здесь](https://youtu.be/sLjN_-yAVJI). Я понятия не имею, насколько это информация точна, и роботизированный рассказчик бросает в дрожь больше, чем ситуация в приёмном покое, так что здесь я сочувствую Виктору.
> 
>  **Примечание переводчика:**  
>  \+ Spotify (или Спотифай) - популярный сервис для бесплатного прослушивания онлайн музыки, Merriam Webster - американская компания, которая издаёт справочники и словари.


	3. Chapter 3

Позже, когда Виктор выйдет из клиники, он пнёт себя за то, что первым делом начал рассматривать кабинет.

Нет, не поймите Виктора неправильно. Это было не страшно, поскольку кабинеты были готовыми к использованию. Конечно, у Грегори Хауса был куда милее, но Виктор понял, что не всё в его жизни такое яркое, как по телевизору. Кабинет всё-таки покажется достаточно уютным, если тебе удастся проигнорировать всю ослепляющую белизну и стерильное медицинское оборудование. Здесь на подоконнике стояла фигурка Funko Pop Джона Сноу. На стене висела картина двух балерин в раме. Если Виктор и считал такое оформление необычным для кабинета, то он не собирался жаловаться.

Хотя эти прекрасные несколько секунд, которые Виктор осматривался, могли быть потрачены на любование доктором Кацуки.

Но Виктор, оглядываясь назад, идиот. Поэтому все происходит так:

Ровно два часа дня. Он проходит мимо Сары, чувствуя себя _немножечко_ неловко. Он заходит в кабинет, Сара закрывает за ним дверь, и звук хлопка двери каким-то образом получается профессиональным. Он слышит приглушенный стук её каблуков, когда она уходит от кабинета. Под жизнерадостное пение Бейонсе и стук каблуков Сары Виктор быстро скользит взглядом по кабинету.

Это его первая ошибка. Проходят шесть тактов <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v"=bnVUHWCynig>«Halo»</a> Бейонсе. Виктор, наконец, смотрит на уролога.

Бейонсе поёт что-то про ангела. У Виктора прозрение.

Это его вторая ошибка. Утром, в девять, когда Виктор болтал с Сарой по телефону, у него было два мнения, которые оказались абсолютно неправильными:

  * Сара — просто обычный дружелюбный администратор. В два часа дня Виктор ещё не знает, кто такая Сара, что она нечто _большее_ и нечто _иное_.
  * Уролог — мужчина в возрасте лет пятидесяти, который отращивает усы и носит отвратительные рубашки. Опыт общения с медицинскими работниками у Виктора ограничивается «Доктором Хаусом» и случайными записями на приём, когда он думает, что у него волчанка (Это никогда не волчанка). Ничто не готовило Виктора к этому.



Он не среднего возраста. Виктор не уверен, сколько может быть доктору Кацуки, — он как один из тех эфемерных существ в аниме. Или как Тильда Суинтон. Абсолютно нестареющее благоговение. И под халатом у него не уродливая рубашка. Виктор благословляет вселенную.

Молитва Виктора резко обрывается, когда он замечает мужскую стрижку (тёмные, немного растрёпанные и более мягкие, чем в рекламах шампуня, волосы), мужской нос (у Виктора становится очевидным _кое-что_ ) и его глаза (как расплавленный янтарь с шоколадом. И эти _очки_. Виктор думает о фондю).

Бейонсе поёт что-то про сияние. Виктор полностью согласен. Перед ним стоит ангел.

— Эм… Здравствуйте? — слышит Виктор.

Ох. _Точно._

Виктор говорит. Это его третья ошибка.

— Доброе утро, — говорит он. Он видит, почти как в замедленной съёмке, как доктор Кацуки переводит взгляд на часы на стене и обратно на Виктора. Они оба знают, что сейчас не утро. Виктор слишком горд, чтобы отступиться сейчас.

(Говорят, что мы живём лишь раз. Виктор смотрит на прекрасное, взволнованное лицо доктора Кацуки, и он _живёт_.)

Что ж, «живём один раз», — думает Виктор. Крис будет им гордиться.

— Я здесь для обследования простаты, — говорит он.

С опозданием Виктор понимает, что это не милая фраза. Это не сексуальная фраза. Это неловкая и неудобная для Виктора фраза, и, возможно, совершенно не запоминающаяся для Доктора Кацуки.

Доктор Кацуки моргает один раз. Это как эффект бабочки, лихорадочно думает Виктор. Доктор Кацуки моргает — где-то в мире начинает бушевать ураган. Доктор Кацуки моргает — сердце Виктора делает флип.

Итак, доктор Кацуки моргает. Виктор знает, что это не должно быть чем-то необычным, но с эти морганием что-то меняется; это похоже на сдвиг реальности. Виктор только что провёл целых полчаса в настоящей адской бездне, но, когда он зашёл в кабинет, он вознёсся к небесам. (Перед ним ангел, так что это должно быть правдой.)

_____________

Юри достаточно мало знает о своём следующем пациенте, только то, что он записался на приём утром и у него чрезвычайная ситуация. Это говорит Юри несколько вещей. Этот мужчина либо ипохондрик, либо ему больно. Если он действительно страдает, то это может быть что-то серьёзное и плохое. Очень немногие из пациентов Юри приходят к нему в кабинет прежде, чем их симптомы становятся невыносимыми. Он знает свою долю добросовестных пожилых пациентов, которые с трудом, но всё-таки притаскиваются в клинику (и среди них, конечно же, милый мистер Плисецкий, который охотно приходит и просит внука сделать фотографии их кота на телефон мистера Плисецкого, чтобы потом показать их Юри во время осмотра). Он также знает долю молодых ипохондриков, которые не должны беспокоиться о простате — или другой части тела, правда — но возвращаются к Юри, как мигрирующие птицы.

(— По крайней мере, половина наших ипохондриков жаждут тебя, Юри, — продолжает говорить Пхичит, потому что он худший лучший друг, чтобы благодарить эту землю. Даже в своей голове Юри отказывается цитировать все убогие шутки про уролога, которые придумывает Пхичит.)

Так что есть пациенты, которые должны посещать Юри, пациенты, которые посещают Юри, потому что _думают_ , что должны, и есть Микки. Юри не хочет думать о Микки.

Юри бросает один взгляд на пациента, записавшегося на четырнадцать: слишком молодого для проверки простаты, согласно Американскому Обществу клинической онкологии, волосы начинают редеть (но он хорошо это скрывает!) и восхитительно покрасневшего.

Ох. _Конечно._

Итак, он ипохондрический тип. Юри знает это. Он справится с этим.

Юри моргает. Это работает так: он переходит в другое пространство. Ипохондрики нуждаются в заверениях, профессионализме и уверенности. Юри хорош в заверениях. В студенческие годы его превосходный врачебный такт был достоянием легенд (по крайней мере, если верить Пхичиту, который худший лучший друг, чтобы благодарить эту землю и не доверять. Но сам Юри считает, что у него всё в порядке). Профессионализма он сможет добиться. Юри знает человеческую анатомию лучше, чем серии «Игры престолов» и свой пароль на Netflix. Но вот уверенность колышется. Юри всегда думает о врожденной харизме Тайвина Ланнистера. Со своими ипохондриками Юри неизменно пытается ориентироваться на Тайвина, надеясь, что больше похож на него при жизни, а не после смерти.

(— Ты не Тайвин, — фыркает Пхичит, когда Юри признаётся ему в этом однажды, пьяный и несчастный. Юри отводит глаза. Он знает это. Он знает, что ему никогда с ним не сравниться. — Тебе не нужно быть Тайвином. Просто сделай что-нибудь со своими волосами, и они будут _взволнованы_ , когда тебя увидят.

Юри про себя критикует врачебный такт Пхичита. Проблема не в этом волнении. Пхичит фыркает громче.)

— Пожалуйста, садитесь, мистер Никифоров, — он жестом руки приглашает мужчину. Он видит, как глаза пациента следуют за движением, мужчина выглядит испуганным, но затем расслабляется. Юри знает, что это, — некоторые думают, что он заставит их снимать штаны, как только они зайдут в кабинет. Мужчина садится; он действительно красивый, замечает Юри (его отстранённое профессиональное мнение, спасибо тебе огромное).

— Виктор, — выпалил мужчина.

— Извините?

— Виктор. Это моё имя.

Юри приходит в ступор. Он отмахивается от этого, это не первый нервничающий пациент.

— Я знаю, мистер Никифоров, — говорит он успокаивающе. — У меня есть карточка с вашими данными.

Мужчина… И тут Юри начинает ему сочувствовать, обычно у него получается успокоить своих пациентов, если выглядит не угрожающе, но продолжает при этом думать о Тайвине. Мужчина всё ещё выглядит покрасневшим.

— Вы в порядке, сэр?

— Я гей, — даёт знать мужчина. Юри открывает рот, но прежде, чем он успевает что-то сказать, мистер Никифоров начинает рассусоливать. — И я подумал, может быть, с моей простатой что-то не так или ещё что-то, не всё ли равно какой у меня секс, а затем я посмотрел «Доктора Хауса».

Юри нужно время, чтобы продолжить эту синтаксическую карусель. По крайней мере, он не должен спрашивать пациента, в чём дело.

— Очень хорошо, — он улыбнулся. — Я понимаю, вы никогда не делали анализ ПСА? Хорошо, это нормально. Пожалуйста, дайте мне минутку, чтобы я мог ознакомиться с вашей картой, а потом я задам несколько вопросов.

_____________

«Чёрт, — думает Виктор. — Твою мать.»

Анализ ситуации занимает всего секунду. Она не идеальна.

  1. Он только что выставил себя дураком из-за короткого замыкания мозга. Это не то первое впечатление, которое он хотел произвести.
  2. Из приёмного покоя разносится вой. Он почти побеждает впечатляющие лёгкие Бейонсе. Доктор Кацуки выглядит вполне нормальным. (Доктор Кацуки выглядит идеально и прекрасно, точка.) Виктор вспоминает Сару и её брата и чувствует страх, сильный страх.
  3. Виктор принимает во внимание то, что доктор Кацуки делает своим _голосом_ и своей _улыбкой_ , и думает «ебать, ебать, ебать» в который раз и в прямом смысле.



— Итак, — начинает доктор. — Мне нужно спросить вас, не испытываете ли вы какие-либо проблемы с мочеиспусканием.

Это, безусловно, самая не сексуальная вещь, которую Виктор когда-либо слышал; но также, безусловно, это самая сексуальная вещь, которую Виктор когда-либо слышал. Эта двойственность делает странные вещи с его нижней половиной живота. Виктор отвечает честно «Нет», всё время обдумывая, может ли проблема в нижней части живота быть той, о которой позаботился бы уролог.

— Что тогда насчёт потери эрекции?

Виктор переоценивает своё решение — вот это, безусловно, самая сексуальная и не сексуальная вещь, которую он когда-либо слышал. Он рьяно качает головой, а затем останавливает себя, передумав. Это нарушение, если это происходит в кабинете уролога, думает он.

(Он не думает.)

— Очень хорошо, — отвечает доктор Кацуки, У Виктора, опять, становится очевидным _кое-что_. — Есть боль во время эякуляции?

_____________

Юри думает, что мистер Никифоров — самый стеснительный пациент, которого он встречал. В любой другой ситуации это качество было бы привлекательным. Юри, однако, думал только о пальцевом ректальном исследовании и о том, что его пациент считает, что простая проверка простаты — пытка.

_____________

Виктор сконцентрировался на том, чтобы красиво спустить штаны. В другом конце кабинета доктор Кацуки сконцентрировался на том, чтобы помыть руки. Он вообще не смотрел на Виктора. Виктор задумывается надо ли ему было надеть свои самые узкие боксёры, но уже поздно, момент упущен. В следующий раз.

Он наклоняется согласно инструкции. Он не думает о бесчисленных случаях, когда он так нагибался в других ситуациях, а не в кабинете уролога. Он не думает о том, что вой наконец прекратился. Сара или Пхичит — Виктору кажется, что это вина мужчины, если самодовольная усмешка чего-то стоит — стали громче. Громогласней поёт Бейонсе:

<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q1dUDzBdnmI">— Наблюдай за мной.</a>

В Викторе не потеряна ирония. С другой стороны, его достоинство — уже другое дело.

— Можете, пожалуйста, нагнуться сильнее? — слышит он за спиной, и Виктор хочет застонать, когда Бейонсе советует ему «вращать задницей». — Извините, если это неудобно. Это недолго, всего несколько секунд.

— Ох, я простою так долго, сколько нужно, доктор, — слышит самого себя Виктор. Он кусает губу, чтобы заткнуться, но уже поздно.

Бейонсе, конечно, до сих пор поёт ту песню. Виктор старается не думать о руке, которая касается нижней части его спины. Это провоцирует странные вещи внизу его живота, опять.

Это не незнакомые ощущения. У Виктора было гораздо хуже с мужчинами значительно некрасивее доктора Кацуки.

Это просто закон физиологии. Пока пальцы доктора Кацуки замахиваются в направлении, в котором они должны, мозг Виктора замахивается в направлении, куда он не должен.

Он перестаёт притворяться, что он не думает о пальцах. Он перестаёт притворяться, что он не думает о докторе Кацуки.

(Он никогда не притворялся, что не думает о мягком давлении на его простату, так что сейчас он также не начинает это делать.)

Второй раз за день Виктор _живёт_.

Чувство скоро прекратится, как сказал доктор Кацуки. Виктор поражён профессионализмом мужчины и немного опечален, что он не соврал.

— Спасибо, мистер Никифоров, — говорит доктор Кацуки. — Можете одеваться.

_____________

Юри немедленно выбрасывает перчатки и идёт к раковине, чтобы помыть руки. Он отходит, чтобы дать застенчивому человеку немного уединения. Юри знает, как некомфортно может быть его пациентам, поэтому моет руки дольше, чем обычно, давая мистеру Никифорову время на подготовку.

— Всё в порядке, — объявляет он, когда садится обратно за стол. Мистер Никифоров улыбается — он действительно очень красивый, думает Юри, даже, если никогда не сможет сказать этого. — Вам не нужно беспокоиться. Ни отёков, ни неровностей, ни кисты. Идеальная простата.

Обычно его пациенты счастливы слышать это. Юри ожидает «спасибо, доктор» и вздох облегчения, что ректальное пальпирование закончилось.

Но не в этот раз.

Яркая улыбка мужчины тускнеет; если его плечи и опускаются, то явно не от облегчения.

— Я могу сделать анализ ПСА? — спрашивает он. В его голосе есть странно умоляющая мелодия, Юри слышал её прежде у других своих обычных ипохондриков. Пхичит многое может об этом рассказать. Юри никогда не слушает. — Просто на всякий случай, доктор, пожалуйста.

Выхода нет. Юри знает этот тип. Мистер Никифоров собирается вернуться рано или поздно, обеспокоенный или отчаянный — независимо от того, является ли причиной самодиагностика с небольшой помощью его друга, доктора Google, или другого медицинского сериала, которые господствуют на Netflix в этом месяце, мужчина вернётся.

— Для этого нет никаких медицинских причин, — правдиво отвечает он. Это всё формальность — он знает, что мужчина не отступится.

— Доктор, — говорит мистер Никифоров. Настойчивость в его голосе — это нечто другое. — Пожалуйста.

_____________

Бейонсе всё ещё поет, когда Виктор весело машет Саре на обратном пути из кабинета доктора Кацуки. Немного самодовольно он думает о хитром способе, которым обеспечил себе ещё одну встречу с милым урологом. Наверняка, никто раньше не был таким коварным.

Виктора не заботил результат ПСА. Однако это значит, что доктор Кацуки покажет ему результаты, что значит, что Виктор увидит доктора Кацуки. Следующий вторник, думает он. Через семь дней.

— До следующей встречи! — кричит кто-то громко. Виктор оборачивается на пятке.

Пхичит, молодой врач, прислоняется к двери в свой кабинет с видом человека, который может читать мысли и души. Что-то опять задвигалось в нагрудном кармане.

Виктор покидает клинику с мурашками на руках.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечания автора:**  
>  \+ ПСА - аббревиатура Простатического специфического антигена и белок, который помогает разжижать сперму, по крайнем мере мне так говорит гугл. Его уровень проверяют для выявления рака простаты. Если простата увеличена, то врач может назначить анализ крови, чтобы удостовериться.  
> \+ Клипы Бейонсе:  
> Beyoncé - Halo  
> Beyoncé - Check up on it


	4. Chapter 4

— Итак, ты говоришь, — начал Крис, — что этот парень работает в логове вампиров, развешивает вычурные картины на стены и его внешность заставляет умереть? Ты уверен, что этот парень не Эдвард Каллен?

— Эдвард кто? — спрашивает Виктор. Они сидят в открытом кафе, Крис настоял на этом месте, потому что хотел сделать больше фотографий для Instagram. Виктор вызывает в воображении лицо доктора Кацуки. Его мысли такие же сладкие, как латте макиато со вкусом карамели, который он пьёт.

Крис качает головой. Золотой свет солнца отражается в его круглых очках.

— Надо поработать над твоими познаниями в поп-культуре, Витя, — говорит тот. В его голосе слышны нотки отчаяния. Виктор уже давно научился связывать это с Крисом, когда он разочарован, если Виктор что-то сделал или не сделал, хотя должен был. — Ты безнадёжен. Вот что происходит, когда ты смотришь один и тот же сериал по кругу.

— Не один, — раздражённо поправляет Виктор, потому что следующая информация должна будет повысить его знания поп-культуры в глазах Криса на пятьдесят процентов. — Два.

— А, точно, я забыл об «Анатомии страсти». И ещё один фильм, верно?

— Ты говоришь так, будто это плохо, — говорит Виктор. Он будет сражаться с Крисом в этом, лучший друг он или нет. — Нет ничего такого в «Лезвии славы: Звездуны на льду».

Крис на грани плача. Затем что-то тёмное вспыхивает на его лице. Виктор уже знает, что скажет Крис. Они уже проходили это.

— Ты родился в Санкт-Петербурге, в культурной столице России, — Виктор рад, что был прав в своих ожиданиях именно этого монолога. — И ты ни хрена не знаешь о культуре.

Виктор знает свою реплику.

— Я знаю несколько мемов, — говорит он. Нет смысла защищаться, на самом деле, но он не такой уж и культурно отсталый, как думает его друг. — И узнал фигурку на подоконнике доктора Кацуки, ты же знаешь.

— Господи боже, ты говоришь так, будто это достижение, — свистит Крис. Это не тот свист, который можно услышать от Криса, когда он видит впечатляюще отличную задницу или пресс. Совсем не тот. — Вот и всё. Я помогу тебе заполучить доктора, если ты посмотришь со мной «Игру престолов».

Виктор одолевает кофе в несколько смиренных глотков.

— Хорошо. Я соблазню его отсылками на поп-культуру.

Крис улыбается; в этой улыбке нет ничего плохого как такового, но почему-то, внезапно, Виктору вспоминается молодой доктор из клиники, Пхичит. Что-то бежит по его позвоночнику. Это либо капля пота, либо паук.

Виктору страшно.

_____________

— Здесь был твой пациент, — весело объявил Пхичит. У них перерыв на обед. Юри смотрит на него поверх своей коробки с бенто.

— О, опять мистер Никола? Я сказал ему, что всё хорошо и нет причин возвращаться.

— Юри, в последний раз, — говорит Пхичит. Он откладывает телефон. Юри понимает, что это серьёзно. — Возможно, есть два ипохондрика, которые продолжат возвращаться. И Микки, но это другое дело, и давай не будем о нём говорить. Остальные возвращаются, потому что хотят твою задницу.

— Пхичит, нет.

— Юри, да. И заткнись сейчас же. Твой лучший друг говорит.

Юри бросает свирепый взгляд в сторону Пхичита. Он отточил этот взгляд ещё несколько лет назад, когда впервые встретил Пхичита на последнем курсе медицинского колледжа. Пхичит тогда только поступил. Юри поймал его за попыткой сделать селфи во время вскрытия. Тогда этот взгляд появился. Не стоит говорить, что у Юри было много практики с тех пор.

— Ты мой худший друг. И наш худший интерн. Не думай, что я не заметил, что у тебя хомяк в кармане. Это антисанитарно, Пхичит, ты не можешь поставить под угрозу политику клиники, помнишь прошлый раз?

— Я ваш _единственный_ интерн. И мы не говорим о прошлом разе, хотя это было потрясающе. У меня до сих пор осталось видео. Но, Юри, пациент. Он был горячим парнем.

— Который?

— Ты знаешь какой. Есть только один.

Юри пожимает плечами.

— Он захотел анализ ПСА, — поясняет он. Он решает игнорировать триумфальный взгляд Пхичита — Юри знает, что Пхичит знает, что Юри считает мистера Никифорова горячим. — Возможно, он только что записался на приём. Это не так уж и важно, Пхичит. Пациенты записываются на приёмы. Это нормально. Люди так делают. У нас именно так пациенты и появляются с самого начала.

— Юююри, — Пхичит тянет гласную с той эмоцией, которую показывает только когда подпевает теме «Доктора Кто». — Он мог позвонить Саре. А он тусуется в приёмном покое больше двадцати минут с другим воистину горячим парнем, с которым пришёл.

— И ты следишь за ними все эти двадцать минут, — говорит Юри. — Пхичит, ты здесь, чтобы работать, а не быть жутким.

— Ошибаешься, Юри, — мелодраматично заявляет Пхичит. Телефон вновь оказывается в его руках. Он вытаскивает хомяка и кладёт его на стол. Юри жалеет бедняжку и себя. Он просто хочет домой и поиграть в «Need for Speed». — Я здесь, чтобы ты получил член, которого достоин.

_____________

У Виктора нет календаря, потому что он скорей его потеряет, чем будет делать записи. Но если бы он у него был, то записи на понедельник выглядели бы так:

  * 08:00: Виктор просыпается. Он делает свои обычные утренние дела, потому что утро — это скучно. Он не начинает работать до момента
  * 10:00: когда опаздывает, потому что загуглил доктора Кацуки и пропустил свою остановку. Так получается, что когда он наконец добирается до катка,
  * 10:28: Виктор заходит в дверь, смотря в словарь на телефоне все медицинские термины, которые не знает. Единственная вещь, которую он понимает из названия диссертации доктора Кацуки, — это предлог. Яков застаёт Виктора на входе, и поэтому
  * 10:35: Виктор сидит в кабинете Якова и наблюдает, как краснеет лицо Якова, становясь похожим на лобстера. К счастью, вселенная так добра, что
  * 11:00: только спустя целый час Виктор приступает к своим ежедневным тренерским обязанностям. Он проводит обед, думая о глазах доктора Кацуки просто потому, что думать о его пальцах, вероятно, непрофессионально в то время, когда Виктор находится в профессиональной обстановке. Он откладывает мысли о пальцах, пока
  * 17:36: не возвращается наконец домой, выгуляв Макку и поев. Если бы Виктор чем-то отличался, то, возможно, он бы смущался вспоминать яркие детали, например, как ощущались пальцы доктора Кацуки напротив его простаты. Но Виктор не отличается. Он просто Виктор и, как бы сказал Крис, Виктор лишён гнетущих чувств. Вот почему
  * 18:10: Виктор мастурбирует. Он на диване, но представляет себе, что всё ещё в кабинете доктора Кацуки. И пока
  * 18:11: рука Виктора движется вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз, Виктор обнаруживает у себя новую любимую фантазию, включающую пальцы доктора Кацуки и его чёрную мягкую кушетку для осмотра. С такими мыслями, несмотря на то, что даже в его голове фигурка Джона Сноу посылала ему рассеянный, измученный взгляд,
  * 18:17: Виктор кончает.



_____________

— Всё в порядке, мистер Леруа, — говорит Юри в шестнадцать пятьдесят два. Он хочет уйти домой и смотреть «Игру престолов», пока не уснёт, но у него есть пациент, о котором надо позаботиться, статья, которую нужно отшлифовать, и Пхичит, которого надо отругать.

— Джей-Джей, — поправляет мистер Леруа; его задница в воздухе. Это издевательство над Юри.

— Джей-Джей, — повторяет Юри вежливо. — Возможно, вам стоит подумать о том, чтобы не делать это в «стиле Джей-Джея» в следующий раз.

(— Зато мы теперь знаем, что он имеет в виду под этим «стилем Джей-Джея» каждый раз, — успокаивает его позже Пхичит, слишком весёлый, чем предпочёл бы Юри. Он весьма уверен, что их разговор может нарушать конфиденциальность между врачом и пациентом, лишь то, что мистер Леруа выкрикнул свою проблему в тот момент, когда пришёл в клинику, делает её известной не только докторам и Саре, но и всем пациентам в приёмном покое.

— Мы не говорим о «стиле Джей-Джея», — говорит Юри с отвращением.)

_____________

— Ты берёшь отгул, — повторяет Яков за Виктором. Сейчас вторник. Они на катке. Виктор — воплощение здорового человека. Он одет с особой осторожностью.

— Больничный. У меня есть кое-что, — радостно сообщает Виктор. — Пневмония.

— Пневмония, — отзывается Яков.

— Да, — соглашается Виктор. — Не беспокойся! Она должна пройти до завтра.

Он покидает каток, оставляя Якова позади. Нет нужды оборачиваться — он знает Якова — он знает, как мужчина становится всё краснее и краснее с каждым шагом Виктора. Поэтому, когда он уже у выхода, он просто добавляет ещё одну вещь, которую его босс, вероятно, должен услышать:

— О, и Яков? Я планирую болеть пневмонией каждый вторник.

_____________

Мистер Никифоров действительно его самый красивый пациент, решает Юри без стыда.

(В его работе нет места для стыда, правда.)

(Юри видел многое.)

Он не будет ничего предпринимать, но если он позволит себе оценить идеальное телосложение или прекрасный костюм мужчины, то никто не будет знать. (Юри ничего не знает о моде. Пхичит одевает его через день. У Юри есть мнение только о халатах и фэндомной атрибутике. Он нуждается в рубашках с «Игрой престолов» больше, чем в кофеине каждое утро.)

Юри не должен умоляюще смотреть на мистера Никифорова, когда он обдумывает, как сообщить тому новости. Мистер Никифоров зашёл, такой счастливый и красивый, с улыбкой на лице, которая сделала колени Юри настолько слабыми, что они оказались бы в деми плие, если бы он не сидел. И сейчас Юри должен спросить…

— Извините, но есть ли шанс, что вы эякулировали в течении двадцати четырёх часов до теста на ПСА?

_____________

Виктор замер. Всё шло так хорошо. Он думает, что, может быть, доктор Кацуки проверяет его, но, кажется, этот соблазнительный задумчивый взгляд он дарит Виктору не из-за его привлекательности.

— Извините? — повторяет Виктор. Как он узнал?

«Как узнать, что ваш уролог — экстрасенс» — Виктор собирается это нагуглить сразу же, как покинет кабинет. Знает ли он, что Виктор представлял доктора Кацуки в нескольких ситуациях, включающих эякулят?

— Извините, — повторяет доктор Кацуки. Что ж, думает Виктор, возможно, он экстрасенс, но, по крайней мере, у него есть моральные устои. — Я знаю, это неудобная ситуация. Позвольте пояснить. Ваш ПСА уровень повышен, но ректальное пальпирование на прошлой неделе не показало никаких нарушений. Анализ крови иногда может оказаться ложноположительным. Это часто происходит, если пациент эякулирует перед взятием анализа крови.

Виктор не уверен стоит ли разочароваться, что у мужчины не оказалось телепатических сил, или нет. Он уже пришёл к фантазии, где доктор Кацуки бросает на него взгляд и просто _знаёт_ , где Виктор хочет эти пальцы.

— Да, — признаётся он со всей гордостью, которую смог собрать. — Я эякулировал.

К его удивлению, доктор Кацуки награждает его быстрой улыбкой.

(Виктор хочет кончать снова и снова, если это нужно, чтобы получить её.)

— Хорошо, — говорит он. Виктор гордится собой. Доктор Кацуки может и не был там, чтобы увидеть это, но это правда. Это было хорошее времяпровождение. Виктор очень горд. — Тогда я не думаю, что это серьёзная проблема, мистер Никифоров, тем более…

— Мы можем повторить тест? Я очень беспокоюсь, доктор. Хотелось бы удостовериться.

Есть что-то ласковое в докторе Кацуки, когда он кивает. Виктор тает.

— Конечно, мистер Никифоров. Я…

— Виктор, — говорит Виктор.

— Простите?

— Пожалуйста, — говорит Виктор. — Не могли бы вы называть меня по имени? — В медицинских правилах есть что-то против этого, думает он. Должно быть. Он заставляет свой мозг работать быстрее, так что дополняет объяснением: — Мне некомфортно слышать свою фамилию, — говорит он.

Это чудо — доктор Кацуки снова ему улыбается. Виктор чувствует благословение.

_____________

— Он такой застенчивый, Пхичит, — говорит Юри. — Ему было так _некомфортно_ , мне надо было быть администратором, как Сара, и тогда люди бы не боялись смотреть на меня.

— Сара может быть пугающей, — говорит Пхичит, потому что он видел _многое_. — И, Юри, я могу гарантировать — если горячему парню было некомфортно, то это потому, что он хочет видеть тебя _намного чаще_.

_____________

— Я собираюсь проверить уровень ПСА завтра, — сообщает Виктор. Он поставил громкую связь на телефоне, чтобы играть с Маккачин и разговаривать с Крисом одновременно.

— Молодец, — говорит Крис, потому что ему плевать на всё, что связано с простатой и не является при этом по сути сексуальным. — В любом случае, пьём сегодня?

— Не могу, — кричит Виктор под лай Макки на игрушку. — Мне надо мастурбировать!

_____________

— Доктор, — говорит Виктор. Сейчас вторник. Он убедился, что пахнет по особому хорошо сегодня. Он пришёл подготовленным. — Не могли бы вы снова сделать ректальное пальпирование? Знаете, на всякий случай? Я действительно беспокоюсь, что анализ крови опять положительный…

Доктор Кацуки дарит Виктору взгляд. Виктор забирает его на потом, в ту же папку в своей голове, где уже можно найти «улыбка доктора Кацуки #3», «голос доктора Кацуки, когда он произносит имя Виктора» и, конечно же, «пальцы».

— Конечно, — отвечает доктор Кацуки. — Чтобы убедиться, — частота волн его голоса влияет на нижнюю часть живота Виктора.

Мгновение спустя, Виктор триумфально показывает свою задницу доктору Кацуки. Именно тогда он вспоминает, что забыл кое-что спросить. Он заговаривает в тот момент, когда врач смазывает пальцы в перчатках лубрикантом.

— Как называлась ваша диссертация?

_____________

Вторник, четырнадцать тринадцать. Пхичит проиграл еженедельный спор. Юри слышит приглушенные итальянские баллады из приёмного покоя, что означает, что теперь выбирает музыку Челестино. Юри загораживается от них и растерянно восхищается округлыми ягодицами мистера Никифорова — Виктора.

— Как называлась ваша диссертация? — спрашивает мужчина. Юри, который только что приложил смазку к пальцам, замирает.

«Экспериментальное исследование…», — начинает Юри мысленно. Он не заканчивает эту мысль. Он вспоминает бесчисленные разы, когда пытался объяснить свою исследовательскую тему Мари или Минако.

Когда он наконец отвечает, его выбор слов исходит из опыта.

— Яйца, — говорит Юри, когда его палец входит в задницу мистера Никифорова. — Я писал о яйцах.

_____________

— Мои пациенты неисправимы, — жалуется Юри Пхичиту позже в тот же день. — Один из них эякулировал перед тестом на ПСА, хотя я предупреждал не делать этого.

— Который из них? — спрашивает Пхичит.

Юри снова принимает во внимание нарушение конфиденциальности. Он слишком долго колеблется.

— Это был горячий парень, я прав? — говорит Пхичит. — О, Юри, ты ничего не замечающий идиот. Единственный человек, который безнадёжен здесь — ты.

_____________

Виктор опять тащит Криса в клинику.

— Ты должен его увидеть, — говорит он другу. — Он так прекрасен. Как ангел. Как Дейенерис Таргариен.

— Я думаю, это немного другой вид красоты, — заботливо отвечает Крис. Виктор пожимает плечами. Крис уже дал понять, что Виктор не король отсылок к поп-культуре. Виктор просто знает «Доктора Хауса».

(Крис заставил его посмотреть «Игру престолов», поэтому Виктор теперь знает и это тоже. Он собирался произвести впечатление на доктора Кацуки своим недавно приобретенным пониманием мемов.)

Опять Бейонсе. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4m1EFMoRFvY">«Ты давно был должен мне надеть кольцо сюда»</a>, — поёт она. Виктор воспользуется этим советом. Он мог бы почти услышать свадебные колокола, если бы не непрекращающийся вой из кабинета Юри.

В приёмной очередь из пациентов, не подозревающих о госте Виктора; молодой врач, Пхичит, стоит у стойки регистрации с Сарой.

— Извините за шум, — улыбается она. — Это просто мой брат.

Виктору следовало бы испугаться, но на данный момент «логово вампиров» — не такое уж плохое место, если он сможет увидеть доктора Кацуки. Пхичит ухмыляется напротив него. Виктор видел такие ухмылки только по телевизору на лицах злодеев.

— О, — мурлычет Крис.

Виктор тоже хочет мурлыкать, соглашаясь с другом. Это реакция по умолчанию, когда кто-то видит доктора Кацуки, если говорить относительно Виктора. Но тогда он понимает, что доктора нигде не видно. Вой всё ещё слышен из кабинета, а это значит, что доктор Кацуки подвергается необъяснимому ужасу.

Крис мурлычет, потому что видит Пхичита.

Пхичит смещается. Вселенная смещается вместе с ним.

Виктор думает, что, в крайнем случае, он и Крис окажутся в логове вампиров вместе.

_____________

Чуть позже Виктор заходит в кабинет доктора Кацуки, намереваясь завладеть человеком своих заветных желаний, ангелом своих фантазий. Он собирается очаровать его улыбкой в форме сердца и отсылками на «Игру престолов».

Затем Виктор замечает доктора Кацуки, непринужденно сидящего в своём кресле и выглядящего, безусловно, великолепно.

— Снова здравствуйте, Виктор, — говорит доктор Кацуки.

Виктор забывает как говорить.

— Зима близко, — выдает он.

_____________

— Пхичит, — рыдает Юри несколько часов спустя. — Я хочу делать непрофессиональные вещи с ним.

— Юри, — Пхичит не рыдает. Но близок к этому. — Ты видел его _друга_?

_____________

Вторник неделю спустя. У Виктора закончились оправдания, чтобы увидеться с доктором Кацуки. Он делает несколько фотографий Маккачин на всякий случай, так у него будет о чём поговорить, если доктор откажется проводить очередное ректальное пальпирование.

У врача новое дополнение к кабинету — жуткое изображение мужской репродуктивной системы. Виктор изучает её с отвращением. Ему больше по душе фигурка Джона Сноу на подоконнике.

— Я хотел бы задать вопрос, — начинает он, до сих пор смотря на схему, собирая всё своё мужество. «Сходишь со мной на свидание?» — хочет сказать он.

— С твоими яичками всё в порядке, Виктор, — говорит ему доктор Кацуки.

Виктор понимает, что всё это время смотрел на схему. Доктор Кацуки неправильно понял.

«О нет, — думает он, — я в жопе».

(«Или, вернее, — поправляет он себя, — ещё нет. Но хотел бы».)

_____________

Как и все великие романы, этот начался простым способом — во время проверки простаты и во вторник.

Доктор Юри Кацуки, будучи человеком привычки, устраивает марафон сериалов ночью в понедельник. На следующее утро, с тяжёлой головой и налитыми кровью глазами, он старательно не думает о презентации, которую он должен был приготовить для конференции, которой занимается. Вместо этого он концентрирует внимание на своей обычно бесполезной попытке сделать кофе.

Его кофеварка, Альберт, — который больше кофе-не-варка, но Юри не относится к тем, кто обсуждает смысл слов гребаным утром, — отказывается сотрудничать. Юри ругается и, как обычно, идёт в ближайший Старбакс.

Час спустя случается чудо — Юри не проливает кофе, когда заходит в клинику. Смотря поверх своего компьютера, Сара замечает его успех и аплодирует.

Пхичита нет здесь, чтобы заснять это. Юри знает, что друг никогда не простит его. А ещё Юри знает о клетке хомяка, которую друг тайно пронёс в клинику. Он чувствует себя в достаточной безопасности, чтобы при необходимости шантажировать Пхичита.

День проходит так, как обычно проходят вторники у Юри, — много ректального пальпирования, много Бейонсе. Много воя. В одиннадцать, когда становится ясно, что ему не потребуется больше кофе, Сынгыль, бариста, отправляет Юри фотографию своего хаски, делающего умоляющие глазки фотографу. Юри знает, что друг чувствует себя преданным. Он также знает, что Пхичит использует специальный хэштег в дни, когда Юри умудряется ничего не разлить. Сегодня один из таких дней.

В два часа дня приходит Виктор.

Как всегда, он совершенно божественный. Юри думает, что проверка простаты этого человека — привилегия. И всё же, кажется, он смотрит на Юри с отсутствующим выражением на лице, Юри не знает, как реагировать, поэтому старается настроить своего внутреннего Тайвина Ланнистера. Он будет профессионалом. Он не растает, смотря на этого мужчину. Нет.

(Он это делает.)

Они приступают к ректальному пальпированию. Юри натягивает белые перчатки. Он думает, что Микки скоро сможет сразится с Виктором за звание обладателя самой проверенной простаты. Он не думает о дерзких ягодицах Виктора. Нет.

(Он это делает.)

Виктор поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Юри. Юри тянется за смазкой.

— Можешь, пожалуйста, нагнуться сильнее, Виктор? — он с гордостью отмечает, что его голос не дрожит.

Виктор наклоняется ниже. Он до сих пор смотрит на Юри, однако.

— Как думаешь, — спрашивает Виктор немного робко. Палец Юри входит в его прямую кишку. — Как думаешь, сможешь выпить со мной кофе?

Палец Юри останавливается. Кажется, что сам Юри останавливается — перестаёт думать, перестаёт дышать, перестаёт существовать.

— Это свидание? — слышит он свой же вопрос. Что-то щёлкает в голове. Он смотрит на палец, застрявший в заднице Виктора, и принуждает себя закончить осмотр.

— Если ты скажешь, что это не свидание, — легко отвечает Виктор, — тогда это не свидание. Но вполне может быть им.

Юри плавно вытягивает палец. Всё в порядке с простатой Виктора. Всё в порядке с Виктором.

Он поворачивается к мусорному ведру и избавляется от перчаток. Только теперь он смотрит на Виктора, который замер на кушетке до сих пор задницей к верху.

— Увидимся во вторник, — соглашается Юри.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Комментарий автора:**  
>  \+ Тут вы можете почитать про ПСА: [здесь](https://goo.gl/8ZwsoF), [здесь](https://goo.gl/Wav4t9) и [здесь](https://goo.gl/TuALdN) (статьи на английском)  
> \+ Имейте в виду, я не медицинский работник и все мои исследования пришли из интернета, так что, если вы заметите какие-то неточности, я с радостью их исправлю <3  
> \+ Клип Бейонсе:  
> Beyoncé - Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)
> 
>  **Комментарий переводчика:**  
>  \+ Посмотрела "Лезвия славы: Звездуны на льду" только из-за этого фф и могу смело заявить, что этот пиздец я забуду не скоро (и там есть парное мужское катание, 2007 год, за что ты так со мной?..)
> 
>  
> 
> \+ Если у вас вдруг возникнет желание поговорить с автором о простатах или ещё чего-нибудь (на английском или польском), то держите [тамблер автора](https://kaja-skowronek.tumblr.com/) (она очень милая, правда-правда)


End file.
